


squeaky clean

by Vault_of_Glass



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Naughty baths~, and smut with heart, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass
Summary: Day 31: Shower/bath, Smiles/laughter, Handjobs, Swallowing





	squeaky clean

On the very long list of things that MacCready actively despises, baths are somewhere near the top. When he’s too filthy to ignore, he forces himself through the motions of a cold water scrub, with soap if he’s lucky, just enough to work the worst of the dirt from his skin and feel somewhat human again. To be dreaded and done quickly and avoided for as long as he can stand it.

River makes a bath into a luxury.

Because of course she does. She can make a luxury of most things, like breakfast, or bed sheets, or the flowers that grow in her garden out back.

And, today, the thousands and thousands of bubbles in her tub.

River basks among foamy heaps of them, studded with pink flower petals, her skin steam-kissed and gleaming. Curls of heat lick her shoulders and the shining white coil of her hair and dissipate to fill the room with honey-sweet steam. One slender leg slips above the water and hovers temptingly in his direction. “Care to join me?”

MacCready hooks his thumbs through his belt loops, eyeing the water and the bubbles and her at the heart of it all. “Looks like it might be a tight fit.”

She drifts to the edge of the tub and folds her arms over the rim. A placid smile curls across her face, dark lashes fluttering invitingly at him. “We can get cozy.”

One person shouldn’t be allowed to look so tempting. Her gaze is lidded and adoring as she watches him undress, drops of water falling from the wet ends of her hair and sliding down her shoulders. Shrugging out of his shirt, he bends to catch her face between his hands and kiss the curve of her mouth. Her lips are soft, her breath threading into a moan and delicate giggles when he pauses to adore the dimple that corners her smile. Wet fingers tickle down his skin and tap the buckle of his belt.

“Overdressed,” she declares him.

“Bossy,” he responds, grinning, and barely dodges the spray of water that she splashes in his direction. Bubbles scatter the floor and the bottom of his pants, and River’s eyes twinkle with laughter when he lifts a brow at her. “Did you really just splash water at me?”

She bites her lip, fighting the smile tugging up at the ends of her mouth - too pleased to play stern, but it’s so damn cute when she tries. “There’s more where that came from. I want you in this tub, RJ MacCready.”

“I’m workin’ on it.” He kicks out of a boot, inching his pants down his thighs and thoroughly enjoying the warmth of her gaze as she follows his every move. “Not a big fan of being  _wet_ , in case you’ve forgotten.”

He’ll never tire of the hungry way she looks at him - like something to devour, and she’s still deciding where to sink her teeth in. “I can make it worth your while.” Her voice is low and soft with promise, and just the sound of it has him half-hard in anticipation. Haloed by glittering bubbles, she smiles and reclines and lifts a finger to beckon him closer.

MacCready leaves his clothes in a heap on the floor, promptly forgotten by the time he steps up to the tub. He drags his hand along the water first, testing its warmth then hunting deeper for the slope of her thigh. Her legs part to his touch like muscle memory, and she exhales a rosy laugh beneath his mouth when he leans in to kiss her. She indulges in slow, deepening kisses for a few moments longer before curling her nails along the muscles of his forearm.

“In,” she demands, all sharp edges and authority, and there’s really no resisting when she uses that voice; that defiance that she loves so much in him crumbles to dust under her heated look.

He clambers into the tub and settles back against wet porcelain, sinking carefully beneath the surface of the water. The heat floods him first, hugging in around his skin, just shy of scalding as his muscles start to slacken and relax. Wispy steam and the sweet smell of honey cloud him in a soothing haze, and he exhales a heavy breath, releasing some deep-muscle tension that he hadn’t known about and feeling abruptly freer for its absence.

Across the water, River watches him from under heavy lids, her smile widening at the relief that crosses his expression. “Is the water okay?”

MacCready can’t contain the groan of satisfaction that shivers up from his lungs. “Okay,” he repeats back, as his gaze catches and hunts a bead of water down her collarbone and into the dip between her breasts. He wets his lips, voice cracking in the dryness of his throat. “It’s great.”

She laughs, that silk and sugar sound. “You are adorable.” Her cheeks are flushed when she slinks closer, draping herself over his chest until he can feel the soft curves of her body pressing against him. Her mouth charts a path of wet kisses up his neck, painted nails soothing lines through his hair. “And deserving of some pampering.”

“S’that the River way of saying I needed a bath?” He grins at her, his hands finding her hips beneath the water, like there’s a magnetism to her skin that draws his touch.

“More that  _I_  wanted one,” she answers with an indulgent laugh. “And baths are far more fun with company.” As if in evidence, her fingers graze the tip of his cock, and he sucks in a shuddering breath as her fist curls around him.

His fingers flex into the flesh of her hips at that first pull of pleasure, lids sinking low over his eyes. “Yeah, I see what you mean,” he laughs, rough and breathy, lapping a drop of water from the base of her throat. That honey sweetness lingers on her skin, and with a groan he rounds his mouth to suck a love bite into the swell of her breast. He feels her hand grip tighter at his hair, hot pleasure raking through his nerves with every twist of her fingertips around his cock. “Ah - ha,  _Riv_  -” He bites his lip, struggling not to thrust into her hold. His hands roam her skin, smooth and warm from the heat of the bath, coaxing little noises of contentment from her lips.

River catches his mouth in a lazy kiss, reaching past his shoulder for a bar of soap that she lathers easily between her hands. Her lips trail the line of his jaw, shaping stubble and suntanned skin, her voice frayed into husky whispers. “How dirty have you been, RJ?”

He stutters out a laugh, grinning despite the blush that burns hot in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Filthy.”

She clicks her tongue at him, mock-scolding, though her mouth quirks toward a smile. “I’ll have to clean you up myself.”

“If you want a job done right...”

“You can be sure of that,” she promises, sweeping her palms in languid passes down his chest. Her touch is slick and slippery with soap when she wraps her hands around his cock, and she breathes a loving sigh at the thick weight of him between her fingers. “ _Oh!_  So hard for me, baby.”

MacCready sets his thumb under her chin and kisses the end of her mouth, whining low in his throat as her fist climbs the length of his cock. “Can’t help it,” he gasps, locked with needy shivers. “You turn me on like crazy, beautiful.”

Her smile softens, fingers squeezing tighter around him. “You’re a sweetheart.” She licks his bottom lip and tugs it between her teeth while her thumb traces the head of his cock, and the firm drag of her grip has him squirming and panting beneath her. “I want you, too, baby.”

“Oh, yeah?” His hand drops the soft span of her stomach, grazing her clit with a sweep of his fingers before hunting further for the velvet slick gathered between her folds. She’s swollen and wanting and wet, and she sucks in a gentle gasp as he guides slow, teasing strokes back up to the hood of her clit. His head spins and his cock throbs at the sticky heat that wets his fingertips. “Shit, Riv… you been touching yourself?”

Her giggles are wispy and hoarse, breath hitching with each pass of his touch. “I was -” and her voice breaks, “- thinking… how much I’d like for you to join me.” A quiet confession, inching toward bashful, and only River can be so equally arousing and adorable at once.

“Thinkin’ of me?” His brain feels loose and starved for oxygen. He huffs a strangled laugh and inhales through his teeth, sharp flickers of pleasure knitting in his gut as she draws her hand from the base to the head of his cock. His fingers twitch between her thighs, finding where she parts and pushing into silky, soaking heat. “ _God_ , you’re wet… so fucking hot -”

A needy whimper rises in her throat as his fingers fuck slowly deeper. She pants his name and sinks her teeth at the rise of his shoulder, sucking a delicious sting into his skin. His thumb steadies fervent touches around her clit, and he rocks his hand into an eager rhythm when she shivers and starts to arch against him.

MacCready nips the hollow beneath her jaw, his free hand teasing roughened fingertips across her nipples. Her lips spill throaty murmurs, and her thighs tremble beneath the water, one lush pink lip pinned tight between her teeth to stifle a sob. Her hand slips loose from around his cock to grip the rim of the tub, but the sight of her shaking with pleasure is more than worth the interruption.

Her lips are clumsy when they kiss, and he rests a hand at the nape of her neck, feeling her sway into that stabilizing touch. Her muscles bunch and release, tense with need. Broken sounds bounce around on her tongue until the word  _please_  strings together, and she repeats it like the world has burned to ash and the plea is all she has left. 

River falls apart in phases: bossy, then flirty, then begging, and she must have been close to plead for him so desperately already. He curls his fingers, never slowing his thumb at her clit, her nails biting marks into his shoulders as her hips roll fitful circles.

“RJ,” she pants, her tongue flicking red across the pink of her lips. “Baby, you’re gonna make me come.”

He grits out a winded chuckle. “I know.” His mouth rounds over the faint bruise of a hickey on her throat. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Her laughter unravels into wordless moans when his fingers prod the meeting point of tender nerves inside of her. She presses trembling hands to his face, dropping kisses to his smirking mouth. When she nears the fall of climax, her head tilts back into a delicate arch, and her nails score the skin of his arms, every muscle locking up until she releases a sharp cry and comes apart around his fingers. The shudder starts in her thighs and travels up the length of her spine, mewling breaths dragging short and swift from her lungs, leaving her clinging to his chest like waves to shore.

MacCready studs her skin with gentle kisses while she recovers, his mouth wandering her neck and her shoulders and the valley between her breasts. The rasp of his stubble draws another shiver from her limp body, and a giggle that catches and flutters in her throat.

Her eyes are dark with pupil when they open to meet his gaze, and a sun-bright smile dawns across her face. “I promised you pampering, and you made  _me_  come.”

“I could do that all day, angel.”

She hums, fond and husky. “I just might hold you to that.” Her hands trail soapy suds down his chest and curl lovingly around his cock once more. “But for now, I think I owe you some attention.”

“I -”  _don’t need it, let me get on your back and eat you out forever_ , he wants to say, but the words shatter like glass to the climb and sink of her fist around his cock, just tight enough to wrack his body with wild shivers. Her touch is deft and velvet-soft as she firms her grip and teases her fingers under the head of his cock.

“You know what else I thought about?” she murmurs, grazing teeth at the shell of his ear. “This beautiful, beautiful cock, and how  _good_  you feel when you fill me.”

“ _Fuck_  -” He thinks about it, too - with every idle thought, until the memory of her flushed cheeks and silky heat is all he sees behind his eyelids when he blinks. His cock strains, longing for that exquisite fit.

River smooths her fingers up his thighs, splaying a hand at the base of his cock and pumping the rigid length of him with the other. Something sharp and heavy twists in him with every snug, slick lift of her hand, spikes of vivid pleasure bleeding through him. His hands continue their ardent exploration of her skin, feeling out the curves of her ass and her hips that fill his palms so generously. Her thumb follows the pulse of a vein under his skin, hand squeezing tight around him with precisely the right pressure to sweep him toward that edge.

“Riv, I’m…!” His breath threads too thin in his lungs, heart crashing a frantic beat against his ribs. He barely has the time to watch her sink beneath the water and feel her sucking the head of his cock between her lips before the blinding tension builds and breaks him into jagged pieces, crawling hot through the raw stretch of his nerves. An inelegant whine leaks out between his teeth, and his hips jerk out a few erratic thrusts, fucking desperately into her fist as he comes in jets of white across her tongue.

MacCready is still gasping for breath when River emerges from the water, licking the edge of her mouth in satisfaction. Her lips part to display the sheen of his cum on her tongue - he could almost come again at just the sight - before she swallows it back and shoots him a delighted smile. He kisses the bow of her lips with a shaky attempt at laughter. “God, I love you.”

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, River lifts herself into his lap and enjoys a few sleepy, sated kisses in the wake of their intimacy. “I love you, too, handsome. Even if I have to convince you to take baths with me.”

He hardly has the energy left to grin. “The convincing is the best part.”

Husky giggles sing in her throat, the flush of pleasure still bright across her cheeks as she retrieves the bar of soap from the middle of the tub. Patient and attentive, River drags pink suds across his skin, scrubbing lovingly under his arms and down his sides and over the lean muscles in his shoulders. By the time she’s finished with him, he smells like flowers and honey and  _River_ , and he’s fairly certain that he’s never been so clean before in his life.

They linger in the bath until the water has gone cold and only body heat remains to keep them warm - and then, even, a little longer, savoring the comfort while it lasts, until the next time that MacCready needs convincing to get clean.


End file.
